Dr GreyBeardHalt
by The Flame in All of Us
Summary: Halt got hired as a counselor or something...n now lets test his skills! Is he a good or not? OMG can he help those whom have Bieber Fever!n thats jus the 1 chappy Please R and R!


**Me: **Hello all or one-

**Will:** That didn't make any sense!

**Me: **Exactly.

**Will: **...

**Me:** OK. As you can see-or not, Will's dear Alyss here, seems to have a problem...

**Alyss:** *staring at a picture of Justin Bieber, drooling*

**Jenny:** *follows suit with Alyss*

**Me:** ...OK Jenny as well...HORACE DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

**Horace:** *froze-in front of a store that sells Justin Bieber pictures, Justin Bieber CDs, Justin Bieber autographs, Justin Bieber T-shirt, Justin Bieber-well everything!

**Will:** What the heck is wrong with them?

**Me:** I don't know, why are you asking me? Let's take a visit to Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt then, shall we?

**Will and I:** *drags Alyss, Jenny, and Horace to THE office*

**Stupid-Office-Lady:** Hello, welcome. How may I help you?

**Me:** *struggles with the misfortunate, diseased apprentices*

**Will:** Umm...we need to talk to Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt.

**Stupid-Office-Lady:** Well, do you guys have an appointment?

**Will:** Nooo...

**Stupid-Office-Lady:** Then you cannot enter, unless you make one.

**Will:** *shocked* *flips out* WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T SEE HIM? I'M HIS APPRENTICE! THEREFORE, I HAVE FULL ACESS TO ENTER! WHAT IS FRIGG'IN WRONG WITH YOU?

**Stupid-Office-Lady:** *cowers behind her desk* *squeaks* Nothing!

**Will:** Then can you see that these people need him? *points at Alyss, Jenny, and Horace*

**Alyss, Jenny, and Horace:** *drools*

**Me:** EWWY! They drooled on me! *rushes to the bathroom to wash off*

**Will:** See?

**Stupid-Office-Lady:** OK! Second floor, first door on the left! Just go!

**Will:** Thank-you!

After I was done, Will and I dragged the three patients to Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt's room.

**Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt:** Why, hello Will! What brings you here?

**Will:** Hi, Halt! Umm...there's something peculiar about them. *points at Alyss, Jenny, and Horace*

**Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt:** *studies the three peoples* Hmmm...interesting...

**Me:** Well?

**Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt:** It appears that they have "Bieber Fever."

**Me:** So?

**Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt:** So, what?

**Me:** How do you cure it?

**Will:** *on Google* There is no cure!

**Me:** What?

**Will:** Well, there's one but I don't think that'll help.

**Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt:** What is it, though?

**Will:** Suicide.

**Everyone:** ...

**Me:** Let's take a go at it!

**Will:** NOOO! My, Alyss!

**Me:** ...I was thinking about Horace...

**Horace:** What? Huh, huh what about me? Is Justin Bieber here?

**Will:** Hmm...not a bad idea...

**Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt:** What? No. There will be no killing here!

**Will and I:** Fine, be like that!

**Me:** Ha, jinkx you owe me a soda!

**Will:** Crap.

**Me:** So wat are you going to do, Dr. Halt?

**Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt:** That's Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt to you. And to answer your question, I'm gonna try to talk to them.

**Will:** TALK? What'll that do?

**Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt:** You'll see...

So the patients and Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt went to a different room to "talk." Whilst, Will got me my soda...YAY! He got me Dr. Pepper! Yes...

**Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt, Alyss, Jenny, and Horace:** *came back into the room*

**Alyss and Jenny:** *shuddering continuously*

**Horace:** *whines and massages his face (slap marks were present) *

**Will:** Halt...what'd you tell them?

**Me:** Does it really matter? At least they're cured.

**Will: **...Halt?

**Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt:** Do you really want to know?

**Will:** No.

**Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt:** OK then!

**Will:** Thanks a lot, Halt!

**Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt:** No problemo! You guys can visit me anytime! And Will...

**Will:** Yeah?

**Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt:** Your bill is $70.

**Will: **What? But I'm your apprentice!

**Dr. Grey-Beard-Halt:** That's why you get a discount. The normal price would've been $100.

**Will:** *mutters* Stupid economy...*takes out his wallet*

**Sorceress of the Nightwing: wow that was a weird chappy...oh and I don't owe R.A or Justin Bieber, or the Office Lady...so please tell me what you think! Review!**


End file.
